Love me Love me Justin Bieber Fan Fiction
by Starlight1515
Summary: This is my first fan fiction so please review. I need to know it anyone wants more of not.
1. Chapter 1

"Justin is so attractive! Why does he have to have a girlfriend?" I wrote in my journal. I love my journal. A place where I can keep my personal thoughts without being judged or made fun of.

I closed it and yawned. I looked at the clock. 1:00AM. Gosh why did I spend so much time writing about Justin?

We go to school together, we live in the same neighborhood, and my best guy friend, Wil, is great friends with him. I've never spoke a word to this boy in my life. It's one of the those "doesn't know I exist" or "I'm totally invisible" situations. Not to mention he has _her._

She is his girlfriend. She is a bubbly little blonde who's a cheerleader and all that junk. They're perfect together. It's a typical high school relationship. The most popular guy goes out with the most popular girl. Tailor would be her name. Unfortunately for me, she is gorgeous. Justin has plenty to pay attention to.

I'm on the bottom of the social chain with my two best friends, Kristin and Wil. We would be considered the "losers". I don't know how we got there or even why, but that's where we are. For Justin to go out with me would be a major "scandal". I've never had a boyfriend, never had a boy like me (that I know of), and never even had a first kiss. This sounds really stupid, but I wanted Justin to be all those things. _She _got to him before I could though.

I turned off my lamp and lay down. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

"Beep, beep, beep!"

Stupid alarm clock.

"Beep, beep, beep!"

Hold on one second…

"Beep, beep, beep!"

Ok, ok I'll turn you off! I banged the button on my alarm clock and opened my eyes. I sat up and stretched my arms. I smiled. More Justin dreams last night. I climbed out of bed and went downstairs. I started to make myself a bowl of cereal. Mornings were usually lonely,

My parents got divorced five years ago, when I was only ten. My dad took off to who knows where. I live with my mom now. She doesn't date at all and is still secretly upset about the divorce. I don't see her much because she leaves early in the morning to go to her job and then comes home and works some more. The only real "bonding" time we have is at dinner. So, I'm alone in the morning.

I finished breakfast and went upstairs to get ready. I headed to my room to pick out an outfit to wear. I'm not that girly, so picking out clothes is almost torturous. I settled on jeans and a blue tank top. Los Angeles was always warm. I loved being able to wear a tank top almost every day. I went in to the bathroom and did my makeup up and brushed my hair and such.

Ten minutes later I was sitting on the couch waiting for Kristin. Since I'm only fifteen, I can't drive. My mom can't drive me and the bus is _definitely not _an option, so Kristin is nice enough to give me a ride to school and back every day.

"Honk, honk!"

There she is. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

"Hey girl!" I said as I climbed into her car.

"Hey Emma! How was your sleep? Hehehe."

"Not funny Kristin!" I said as my cheeks turned red. "My sleep was very peaceful. I know you're going to ask, so yes, I did dream about Justin last night."

"You know me too well."

We laughed and drove to school. I only live five minutes away from and in no time we pulled into the Bradley High School parking lot. Bradley High isn't very big; only about one-hundred students in all.

I was got out of the car and retrieved my bag from the trunk.

Great really? Justin pulled up right next to us. I couldn't help but stare as Justin got out of the car. He flipped his gorgeous brown hair out of his eyes. He flashed a smile like no other. Why did he have to be so perfect? I looked at his warm brown eyes. I could stare into them for hours and just get lost. He wore my favorite blue button up with his usual jeans and skate shoes.

Ugh. Tailor had spotted him and was making a bee line straight toward him. She had now proceeded to cling to his arm as they walked away. She made me sick. I bet Justin got tired of her clinging all the time. If _I _was his girlfriend, I would never cling. I looked longingly after the couple.

"Hey Emma! Snap out of it!" Kristin said as she shook me."

"Huh? Oh sorry. Let's just go to class."

"Okay."

"Do you think I would ever have a chance with him, Kristin? I mean if Tailor wasn't in the picture?"

"Of course you would! You're super cute and smart and funny and-"

"Hey guys wait up!"

We turned around and saw Wil walking toward us. He caught up and said hi.

"Anyway, Emma you would be a way better match for him than Tailor," Kristin said.

"Wait what are we talking about? Oh wait, let me guess. Justin and Emma and sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-" Wil started to sing.

"Shut up Wil! Someone might hear you!" I said and frantically looked around. It looked like no one had heard. I punched him in the arm.

"Ow that hurt!"

"Yeah right you big baby," I said. "Let's just get to class."

I didn't have any classes with Justin. We had P.E. the same period, but that class was spilt between boys and girls.

The day went by in it's normal, boring routine. Lunch came around and still nothing new. The bell rang to end eight period.

"Finally!" I thought. "This day was so long and boring."

I picked up my books and started toward my locker. The halls were terrible here. They were too thin with way too people many trying to get through them at once.

"Oops! Sorry! Here let me help you," A voice said.

Was that really his voice? It was so sweet and kind. I had run into…Justin.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm so sorry! Let me get your books for you," Justin said. His voice was perfect. Every word just melted together into one smooth rhythm. He sounded sincere when he said this. Like he actually cared. That's nice.

I just stood there motionless like an idiot. He bent down and picked up my books and handed them to me.

"Oh is that yours too?" He picked up my copy of Romeo and Juliet. "Romeo and Juliet?" I blushed a deep red. He looked at me with those welcoming hazel eyes and smiled.

"I don't mind this story too much. I guess I'm kinda a romantic." He said and shrugged.

"I, I like it too," I stuttered. Is that really all I could say? Geeze he's romantic too? Is there any possible way he could get better? I don't think so. He held out my book. I grabbed it and his hand by accident. I blushed an even deeper red.

"Justin!" Tailor literally shrieked.

"Oh, um, gotta go, but I'll see ya around." He smiled, winked at me, and went to his girlfriend.

I was practically hyperventilating when I got to Kristin's car. I put my stuff in the trunk and got in. Kristin glanced at me.

"You alright Miss Smiles-a-lot?" Kristin asked.

I quickly told her everything that had happened with Justin.

"Well good for you hon!" She responded.

"I loved every minute of it until Tailor cut in. She is getting on my nerves. It's not like we were about to make out or anything. We ran into each other and I dropped my books. He was being polite and picked them up. That's it. Nothing more," I said.

"You wish it was more though…"

"Be quiet and drive." I smiled. Yes I wish it was more.

"Emma? Hello? Emma?" My mom said.

I was daydreaming about Justin…again. I didn't realize it was so obvious I was gone.

"You seem a million miles away. "Everything fine at school?" My mom asked.

"Yeah everything is fine Mom," I responded.

"Friends?"

"Good."

"Boys?"

"MOM!"

"Sorry honey, I just get concerned sometimes that's all. You know I love you very much and if you need to talk, I'm always here."

"Yeah thanks Mom." I love my mom, but I just don't tell her stuff like this. Dinner continued and ended in silence.

I went up to my room to be on the computer. I loved my room. It was huge first of all, and I have my own bathroom. I have a walk-in closet, but it's not very full. I have a TV and computer in it as well. Okay, I admit I'm extremely spoiled. My mom is the president of some large corporation. I don't know much about it. Since my mom makes a lot of money from her job and I'm an only child, I get a lot of stuff.

I turned on my computer went onto Facebook. I don't understand why I even have a Facebook since I'm not that social. I check it like every two weeks. Might as well keep it though. I had one new friend request. Oh great, probably another fifty year old creeper I don't know. I clicked on it and it said Justin Bieber. My mouth dropped open. This has got to be a trick. There's no way the most popular guy in school sent me a friend request. Sure, I'm friends with Wil who's friends with him but I'm still not that popular. Well, ACCEPT! Wow, I can't believe that just happened.

I looked at the chat. OMG HE SAID HI! What should I say? What should I say? How about hi back dumdum? Wow, I am a genius. Ha.

"Hey." -E

"Sorry I had to run off so quickly earlier today. Tailor gets a little frantic when I talk to other girls. And I think she saw our…er…hands." -JB

"It's ok. Can I ask you something?" -E

I hope he doesn't think I'm too pushy or nosy or something.  
"Sure." -JB

"Do you ever get annoyed by Tailor? I mean like her constant clinging and jealously? It seems like something that wouldn't be the best for a relationship." -E

It's gonna say he's offline. I offended him and now he's gone. Why am I so stupid?

"Well…yeah. Sometimes." No way he actually responded. "For some crazy reason she thinks every girl wants to snatch me away from her. She trusts me deep down. It's just hard for her." -JB

"Oh." -E

"She's really cool though. I'm thinking about telling her I love her. I wrote her a song and everything." -JB

"Oh…that's great. Who's gonna sing it to her?" -E

That's great as in this sucks. My chances were just taken way out of the picture.

"I am." -JB

He can sing too? I was wrong earlier, he could get better.

"Can I hear it sometime or is it just for her?" -E

"Yeah it would actually be nice to run it by another girl before I play it for her."-JB

"Play it? On what?" -E

"Guitar. I play the guitar as well. So can I play it for you sometime?" -JB

Guitar too? Okay he seriously can't get any better!

"Yeah sounds awesome." -E

I wonder if he knows how sarcastic this was supposed to be…

"K, cool. See ya tomorrow." -JB

"Bye." -E

Justin Bieber is offline.


End file.
